


Remind Us.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Nickleback song, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Established relationship James Bond/Olivia Mansfield, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Olivia wonders why...





	Remind Us.

"Tell me, why did this have to happen to Stevie?"

 

James couldn't think of anything he could tell Olivia to make her feel better. So he opted for the only thing he could say, "Honestly, Olivia, I don't know."

 

"She has enough on her plate already."

 

James didn't answer, lost in his thoughts.

 

Stevie had ended up in the hospital to remind us of what we are; reminding us of who we are: simple mortals.

 

Sometimes events like that had to happen to put everything back into perspective.

 

It was sad Stevie's hospitalization had to be their reminder of that.

 

 

 


End file.
